


Welcome home!

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bad attempt at smut, flawless Taiga, i think, kinky Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine comes home after a long trip and Kagami welcomes him like it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home!

Aomine shrugs the heavy bag hanging on his shoulder until it slides a little bit downwards so that it could release some of the pain he was feeling in the joint of his neck.

He inserts his key in the lock of their entrance door, a bit too hastily, happy to finally be home after one fucking week of an insane trip for his work. He never knew he would miss his home so much, he never knew he would miss Kagami so  _fucking_  much.

As he successfully makes his way inside, tossing his shoes in a corner of the entrance way and slowly waddling to the living room, he expects Kagami to be sleeping on the couch or something like that because the latter is not showing up despite all the noises Aomine made to only open a simple door.

The lights are still on in spite of the rather late hour and if he is not imagining thing he can easily smell a delightful hint of his favorite foods, almost all of them, very distinctly from the hallway leading to their living room.

 _It couldn't be…_  he thought, heart hoping it could.

"Kagami?" he doesn't intend his voice to be so hopeful, doubtful and tired at the same time. It makes a weird mix of deep and gentle huskiness.

He faces the kitchen, first thing, as he exits the hallway, looking from the counter to the fridge and the stove, but there is no Kagami in sight. He shifts the strap of his bag once again, barely wincing to the stinging pain coming from the abused area, when he spots the well-set dinning table.

It is adorned with a huge amount of delicious foods. Fried rice and curry displayed in the beautiful and refined flatware Kagami, usually, kept jealously lock in the hutch; yakisoba noodles, miso soup, sashimi and udon ceremoniously circling them; even teriyaki burgers, croquettes and tempura find their way in the middle of the table, with a plate of artistic auk-shape onigiris not too far.

Aomine gaps silently, eyes slightly widening and drool running the corner of his lips. He could almost not believe it. So much. And, the smell is already enough, but the sight is also…

"Hey," the redhead softly calls him from behind, almost whispering, and it startles him. He slowly turns around to face Kagami.

…  _Breathtaking_.

"Welcome home!" Kagami smiles fondly; sitting on the couch's armrest with his right leg on his right thighs, dressed in a simple grey cotton T-shirt with long sleeves and – _fuck_ \- blue denim shorts exposing his beautiful toned legs; long and red locks pulled backward in a slow motion of his sophisticated hands; sexy expression plastered on his goddamn features with his gaze fucking Aomine.

He swallowed hard. If his boyfriend is not the sexiest man on earth, then the world is definitely fucking blind and impotent. For the last part, Aomine is  _definitely_  not.

"Taiga," his voice is all of a sudden so much deeper, so much needy, so much passionate than before, but he doesn't mind, not as he licks his upper lips hungrily while beckoning him. "Come here!" He purrs huskily, eyes narrowed, bag sliding to the flour, hand massaging the sudden bump in his crotch in what is not supposed to be an arousing gesture.

Kagami complies, eyes never leaving the lustful glint in the magnificent navy blue orbs of his other half, lips parting slightly and tongue running on them as he gets up in an almost catlike demeanor, the movement exposing a fair and inviting line of skin between his short and the T-shirt.

 _Fuck_. Aomine's pants are starting to be too tight.

The distance between them is quickly filled.

Aomine immediately yanks him by his hips, tightly pressing and grinding their crotchs together, hands firmly digging in his flesh, but none of them notice as they burn holes in each other's face with their eyes. They are making up for the lost time, in their own way.

Kagami breathes in hot air as he puts his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him a little closer to the second part of his body that needs him more than everything on earth.

He encircles Aomine's leg with his own, cheeks slightly filling up in pink as Aomine slowly glances down at his lascivious and wet lips.

He keeps them ajar, expressively letting him know that he wants them filled and quickly. Aomine smirks smugly before inching closer to the subtle and mind-blowing warm of the redhead's fleshy lips. Kagami tilts his head and slightly pushes himself to meet him midway.

Their lips fit together with too much perfection, too much depth. Kagami tightens his grip on the tanned man's neck, aggressively assaulting him, and Aomine let him be until he feels like teasing him.

The redhead gasps in surprise when Aomine tightly grabs his ass and squeezes it, kissing him with his lingering smirk. They part only for air and Kagami's bruised lips glistening with saliva have nearly not enough.

"Daiki," he yanks Aomine's head to his shoulder and shudders into his ears, taking advantage of it to nibble and lick his lobe hungrily. "Are not you hungry?" he inquires in a low and needy whisper, various innuendo in his tone, smiling knowingly when Aomine shudders too obviously because he knows how much Aomine's ears are sensible.

The low blow is enough on its own, but then, while straightening, Aomine notices something and his eyes widen.

A barbell piercing in the cartilage on the upper part of Kagami's right ear and three balls closure ring in the lobe on the lower part. He recognizes them perfectly because while joking about how he would love to see Kagami with piercing, they went through the internet to have more information.

He couldn't believe it, that the guy actually did it. He was serious about it, but Kagami had shoved him away like always while saying he was a pervert and an idiot.

Aomine caresses the length of the organ, his eyes filled with admiration, gaze lingering on it and fingers playing with the piercing. Kagami moans and fidgets from the lack of touch. Aomine is so absorbed, but he needs to do a little much otherwise Kagami will go mad. "Daiki?"

"When di- no, do you… have more?" he rasps breathlessly, gaze returning on his boyfriend's face with fierceness he didn't have before and Kagami starts melting. He should have never doubt that Aomine would really like them.

Kagami shudders under his scrutiny, eyes however challenging. "You would have to… find that on your own," 

"Fuck!" he curses impatiently, lifting Kagami by his ass so that the redhead encircles his hips with his legs.

Was he tired when reaching home? Fuck, never.

They kiss, bit and lick heatedly each other's body until they reach the bed, flopping into the soft mattress and even that doesn't stop them from making out. Aomine grinds their erection together while very slowly undressing his boyfriend. As much as he wants him naked, he can't help, but worship the redhead's sexiness, kissing each part of his body after exposing it, leaving hickey wherever he could, inhaling Kagami's addictive scent.

 _His man is too much_.

" _Damnit_ ," he pants, yanking the remaining of Kagami's clothes. Kagami's nipples are untouched, but he doesn't have the time to feel disappoint when he spots his pierced navel. The beautiful curved barbell spearing the flesh of his lover leaves him gaping.

"Taiga," he caresses it, the same look in his eyes than the one he had while staring at Kagami's ear.

But it clearly changes for something less sexual. "Does it hurt?" he looks up to meet Kagami's eyes. The redhead is silently looking at him, face flushed and needy, but a tender expression on it. He is definitely not regretting anything especially not with Aomine's reaction.

He shakes his head, straightening himself and pushing Aomine to straddle him. "It doesn't anymore. It is ok."

Aomine inspects his face for hint of lie, but he finds any. "Ok." He hugs Kagami, burying his face into his stomach. "Thank you." because he knows Kagami did so much only for him.

"Don't thank me."

"What do you want?" he peers at his, now, completely red face. 

Kagami averts his eyes in embarrassment. "Just fuck me."

Aomine complies.

He gives a deep and breathless kiss to Kagami and makes him gently fall back on the bed. He hastily gets rid of his clothes and stretches a hand to the nightstand to get the condoms and the lube.

Kagami grabs his hand midway, pulling it toward his impatient cock.

"What is it, Kagami?"

"Let's do it without-…" he arches sexily under him as Aomine wraps his hand tightly around his cock. "Aomine, please," he moans, helplessly fucking his hand. "I am already ready, I... myse- fuck!"

Aomine growls, gives himself a few strokes and spreads Kagami's leg, placing the tip of his member at his entrance and pushing in gently. Kagami arches more and hisses, but asks him to go faster and rougher.

Once again Aomine complies. He quickens his movement as he sucks onto every one of his piercing, playing them with his teeth and promises he will soon be fucking Kagami with a piercing on his penis, that does it for the redhead and he pulls Aomine into his orgasm.

They both agree that it was their best.

 

 **Note :** inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/25f1ac474c41e54bd81152b56b6792b6/tumblr_n14nyclwmm1rniwfzo1_500.jpg) and [this](http://media.tumblr.com/4a7db560bd00ee137780d2c0ec49841a/tumblr_inline_mw1y5bio6u1sq5fm5.jpg) for Kagami make up session ~ ;)


End file.
